How Do I Live
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: John and Randy don't want to tell each other their feelings for one another but when a match is made with either John or Randy leaving. Things happen that made their true feelings come out. Some strong Language


_**How do I get through one night without you**_

_**If I had to live without you**_

_**What **__**kind of life**__** would that be**_

It was a Monday and the GM had set up a match between Randy and John who ever lost had to leave WWE forever. Randy cried because he knew one of them would have to leave and he couldn't live without John there beside him. His whole world was wrap around John, the only thing was John didn't know.

_**Oh I, I need you in my arms**_

_**Need you to hold**_

_**You're my world, my heart, my soul**_

"Hey Randy, I want to let you know that you will still be here after tonight, just you watch." "But John…" "No buts Randy, I know how much you love being here, I love it too, but I have so much I want to do." John left and Randy cried and wanted John to wrap him in his loving arms. If he just knew, how much he (John) meant to him.

_**If you ever leave**_

_**Baby you would take away everything good in my life**_

_**And tell me now**_

John lost the match on purpose and Randy knew his baby was gone forever. Randy ran after him and cried. "John why, why did we have this match for?" "I told you Randy wrestling isn't for me anymore, it is for you. Good Luck I wish you win everything you are up against.

The next night Randy got mad at everyone he went over to the announcer table and started to break everything, he broke the new computer that Michael got since the old one was broke from Edge the previous week. He joined the Nexus and started to attack everyone. If John only knew what Randy wanted, he wouldn't had quit.

_**How do I live without you**_

_**I want to know**_

_**How do I breathe without you**_

_**If you ever go**_

_**How do I ever, ever survive**_

_**How do I**_

_**How do I**_

_**Oh, how do I live**_

Now John was missing wrestling, especially Randy, and was asking himself why did he make that match. Randy was so mad, no mad wasn't the word he was really upset. Oh Randy was so loving and everything but John couldn't tell him that he loved him, he regretted not telling him. He got in his car and drove as fast as he could to see Randy and tell him. He took a curve way too fast and flipped and rolled 3 times.

_**Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky**_

_**There would be no **__**love in my life**_

_**There'd be no world left for me**_

_**And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do**_

_**I'd be lost if I lost you**_

John Morrison ran to Randy's room and told Randy about John, "Randy, Cena was…oh man I really hate to tell you this." "SPIT IT OUT DAMN IT WHAT ABOUT CENA?" "Randy please calm down, I know John is your lover….dude I think he is dying." Randy just started crying and couldn't stop he started to shake, it just had to be a dream, John leaving and dying now. "Guys a little help." Morrison called to Ted and Cody. Ted and Cody came in and started to calm Randy down. "P…please…can…yall…bring..me…to…John?" "Of course Randy." Ted said.

They got to the hospital and John was in ICU and was all bad looking. He was lucky though he only had broken ribs and had to be on a breathing machine. Randy went over and stroked his face. "Babe, I love you, I know you can't hear me now but I want to know that if you die I want to let you know I love you. Babe, you can't die please don't." Randy had to back up because John was needed to be shocked because he died. Randy nearly died just seeing that happening in front of him. When John was back with them again Randy went over and said, "Baby without you with me there would be no life left for me I rather be dead with you. Please stay, don't leave this world. I'll be so lost without you baby."

_**If you ever leave**_

_**Baby you would take away everything**_

_**Need you with me**_

_**Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life**_

John lived and was released about 3 weeks later, Randy was still on a war path with the Nexus and almost got fired because of them. John made a surprised visit and no one knew about. Randy was in the showers and the Nexus was crowded around the ring that John was in. "CeNation I want to tell you all that THE CHAMP IS BACK!" Randy ran out of the showers and found the Nexus ganged around John. "STOP, WADE GET THE NEXUS THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW." "But Randy we had a deal." "THE DEAL'S OFF NOW GET."

Randy went to the ring and hugged John. "John, I want to tell you something, when you wasn't here you took everything good away that was in me. I almost got fired because I was with Wade. I Love You John." "I'm sorry for leaving Randy." "No John, it's my fault I should have told you my feelings for you. It's ok if you don't love me back."

_**How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live**_

"That's the thing baby, I love you to baby, I don't want to live without you again, I almost killed myself because I wouldn't have survived without you or being here with you." "Baby, please just promise me we will never have to go through this again. How do we live without each other." "Baby, please don't talk just kiss me, I want to have those sweet loving arms wrap me up and pull me closer to the one I love and always will and I want to feel those soft lips touch mine." John got his wish and Randy got his and they weren't going to be apart again.


End file.
